Those Will Pay
by mavisvermillionxox
Summary: the newbies of the guild are ignored because of lisanna. the new cold andemotionless group train. and lucy has a wolf... wait! wolf! who is the mysterious man with them. is the man who trained them. will love bloom? or will a love triangle happen? charle has a new look? and is cold to people again? uh oh!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya this is my first fanfic soo no hating. Yes it's another Lisanna's back and the guild? ignores Lucy and she leaves. Instead of her being a freaking dragon princess/queen or trained by a dragon i'll make her have a wolf. When she is powerful her name will be Hanaka. oh the people who come after Lisanna dies can be ignored.**

* * *

><p>lucy's p.o.v<p>

It's been two years since the guild talked to me or the newbies; Wendy,Gajeel, Juvia, Panther-lily, Charle. and Ihave pretty much been kicked out team natsu. as the time flew by we became closer. Gajeel and panther-lily are now my brothers, Wendy and Charle are my little sisters, Juvia even replaced levy so shes my bestest friend and my sister. We have all formed a team called dark tears. Sad name. Everyone in our team shows no emotion whatsoever, we consider everyone except for each other enemy's.

As I entered the guild I scowled. I hated how they acted so happy. But I froze seeing Natsu and Lisanna having a make out session. I still loved him, so my heart broke, instead of crying i just walked to the bar and tried to get the barmaids attention. but i failed yet again. so i got up and started making myself a strawberry smoothie. my plans were yet again ruined. how? The barmaid caught me. "Lucy what are you doing next time ask me to make you a drink!" she yelled. I laughed coldly and poured the drink on the floor then dropped next to her feet.

"I'm sorry you don't know me barmaid. but I thought you might be thirsty seeming as your deaf. So I left your drink down beside your feet" i laughed coldly as i gave her a glare worse than Titania's glares. she just shivered under my gaze. I walked away and grabbed a barrel of beer 3 times bigger than the card mage's barrels. that seemed to catch everyone's attention. i went to the table furthest from everyone and I chose to wait there till my team got here.

I can hold the beer down so I didn't get drunk. Then I heard the doors slam open. My fake smile disappeared. And i get enveloped in a big warm hug. "Lucy-Chan." They all shouted. I chuckled at their behavior. and yes Gajeel hugged me!

"Hey guys, how are you. Do you wanna do a mission?" I asked full of joy, showing my true smile. Juvia whispered something to Wendy. Gajeel knowing what they were talking about smirked... Wait! What's happening?!...I hope it's not bad or worse...Please be good "Actually Lucy-Chan we were going to take a break and hang out. wanna come with us?" Wendy and Juvia replied and asked.

'Hmm sounds good i'd actually like to buy knew outfits' I thought before agreeing. I smiled gently and warmly at all my true friends wondering why they whispered. "Sure girls, it would be nice to spend time with you." I exclaimed. The girls sighed in relief and started giggling at my face.

"Well lets get going, bye Gajeel-San and lily. You know what to do.." Juvia called out waving her hand. what does he know?!

"What does he know Juvia-Chan? please tell me." I asked desperate .Juvia tried her best to resist my face so I used my puppy dog face But she still resisted. (XD don't hate me) "Sorry Lucy-Chan i can't." she told me calmly,giving me a warm smile. Well she has her reasons I just hope we can always be friends.

* * *

><p>Gajeel's P.O.V<p>

Ghihi I laughed as bunny-girl walked out the guild doors. Oh crap time to be secretive and unemotional. The girls would be gone for a while so I had to get bunny-girls house ready. I cant believe she forgot it was her birthday, But oh well it's a bigger surprise now. I smirked as walked on the cold path to bunny-girl's.

Lily was sitting on my shoulder telling me the directions since i was too lazy to sniff it out. My present I got bunny-girl was diamond necklace and a book. I remember I walked past the store and saw it shining brightly. I thought it was great I went on so many solo missions cause now I have the best gift.

Lily decided to get a different gift. But he never told me what it was. "Lily what did you get her for he birthday?, i got her a book and a necklace." i asked the poker faced lily,sitting on my shoulder. ' i really wonder why us.. We didn't deserve this. but were happy' I thought waiting for Lily's response

"Sorry Gajeel,but i can't answer that question. It's another surprise. It's sad that the guild forgot." Lily replied, feeling anger for the stupid guild, as we arrived at bunny-girls house.

I started setting the present's up,while lily set the food and drinks up. After we were done smirked in satisfaction. The room looked like a masterpiece. The small coffee table holding the drinks was in the corner, the other was holding the food. The couches moved to the other corners. In the middle was the presents and a dance floor. A stereo around the present's.

The girls should be here soon so i have to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>UMMM...Read and tell me what you think I know it's small and stuff but yeah. tell what I can do to improve it. And the guy Lucy's gonna fall for tell me who you think. I'm just eleven so don't expect much<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**previously:**

**the girls should be here soon so I have to hide.**

* * *

><p>Juvia's P.O.V:<p>

Lucy,Wendy, Charle, and Juvia were just leaving the shops. We had gotten new clothes and books. As our feet stepped on the wet ground, Juvia heard lucy's keys jingle, ?Juvia started to think ' Is Gray-Sam- no Gray worth Juvia's love. He ignores Juvia, he calls Juvia creepy, Juvia should give up on this one-sided love.' With our surprise Lucy should be more happy and sleep more peacefully. Yes, Juvia knew about Lucy's cold night's. The only warmth left in her heart is us. Should we or should we not? We have seriously considered this, maybe Juvia should bring it up tomorrow.

A small,But soft voice brought me back to Earthland. "Lucy-Chan we should get going now. good-bye." The voice spoke. Juvia looked to Juvia's right, seeing Wendy. Lucy looked over to us and gave us an understanding look before waving and speaking. "Well bye girls, take care of Wendy." Juvia nodded before starting to walk to fairy hills. After we were a good distance away we quickly turned before racing to her house,making any sharp turns.

Thoughts roamed through Juvia head as we ran-But that was slowly interrupted by Juvia's face and a brick wall colliding. Juvia held her nose, as it was in pain. " Juvia-Chan are you okay?" Wendy whisper-shouted in a concerned tone. Juvia nodded before taking a deep breath 'Juvia needs to go through the window.' Juvia quickly jumped to the window-almost falling off, while Charle flew Wendy up. After landing Juvia took a minute to admire the beautiful room.

Juvia was brought out of daze by hearing keys jingle. 'where should Juvia hide?' Juvia wondered, as juvia looked around. Juvia looked over at Wendy,and Charle. Looks like they've hidden. "Juvia-Chan over here" Wendy whisper-shouted, looking over at Juvia. Perfect... That spot was perfect.

Juvia quickly ran over trying to avoid anything in Juvia's way. "Wendy,Charle how'd you find this spot?" Juvia asked with anticipation. Wendy gave a soft giggle and replied to Juvia by saying that's where they landed.

No one's P.O.V

As the door clicked open Lucy said "I'm back." To no one in particular. Lucy expected to be met by silence only to hear a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY-CHAN!" tears of happiness started to make their way to her eye's.

Lucy ran as fast as her feet would take her to give them a hug, the poor unsuspecting group fell over from the impact of the hug. Smiles came to their faces as they could show emotion together as a family.

Laughter erupted through the apartment. Partying and joy was in the streets all because of one person. She managed to make everyone smile.( How do you make gajeel smile?! xD) Lucy Heartfilia had forgotten all her pain that night.

The family fell asleep on the floor, being bunched up in Lucy's small But large blanket.(yes they had pillow's) Big smiles spread across their face's. The presents still lay there in the middle, as they had told her to open them in the morning.

Lucy had made sure to tell them about this being her favorite birthday. The family slept peacefully with no interruptions. But the thought still roamed through Juvia's head 'should Juvia or should Juvia not?'

* * *

><p>Lucy's P.O.V<p>

"Lucy-Chan we should get going now. good-bye." I heard Wendy speak. I nodded and gave the girls an understanding look before waving to them and said my goodbye. Hearing them walk-off kinda made me a bit sad.

What was today again. I think it was some type of special occasion. Maybe? As I took a step my keys jingled. 'They wouldn't abandon us like the guild would they' I shook that thought out of my head they're loyal and trustworthy.

I stopped noticing I had made it home. I slowly and sadly walked to the door, grabbing what I thought was my apartment key. My thought's were clogged maybe that's why I didn't notice I grabbed Virgo's key. Putting Virgo's key in the apartment keyhole, I was confused why won't the key work.

I then brang the key up to my face and finally noticed I had accidentally chosen Virgo's key. This time I payed attention and picked up the right key. ' I'll apologize tomorrow' I thought giving an apologetic smile to her key.

When I entered the room I said I'm back to no one in particular I didn't expect a response But I got one..."HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY-CHAN!" So that's the special occasion... How could I forget... My own birthday. Tears came to my eye's, happy tears. I ran to give them a hug But we fell over from the impact. I didn't care and they didn't either. so this is happiness I seem to have forgotten."Bunn- er uh, Lucy-Chan open the spirits." Gajeel was still getting use to calling me Lucy.

But I didn't have to they opened their own gates just to wish me a good birthday. So that night we partied hard. The spirits disappeared after a while, and we fell asleep.

TIMESKIP ~STILL LUCY'S P.O.V

It was now morning and I was excited. While everyone was asleep I took a shower and started cooing the other woke up I told them to have a shower then they could eat. After we all ate Charle told me to open my presents and as a reply I nodded so fast I thought my head would fall off, fortunately it didn't. We all gathered around the present's I took a while to admire the wrapping paper.

Juvia~ A sea blue with crystal blue for the rain drops.

Gajeel~A metal colored zodiac patterns.

Wendy & Charle~ white with blue splodges

Panther Lily~?

That was also the pattern I opened the presents. Juvia got me a crystal whip that can change the power increase. I thanked her politely. Gajeel got me the most beautiful diamond necklace. We all,except Gajeel, stared at it in awe. Then excitedly put it on. I noticed a cookbook, 'so Gajeel got me a cookbook as well' a smiled and thanked him a bit too much. I jumped up and down,but I stopped not wanting to step on the poor gift.

I opened Wendy & Charle's gift smiling in excitement. They got me medical, weaponry, and plants books. And these books weren't even in store. Oh boy was she going to study. "Lucy-San I think it's time for my gift." Lily told me I nodded and looked around. Wait...Where was my gift?!

* * *

><p><strong> where's Lily's gift. I have decided every sunday and wednesday a chapter will be out! That's exciting coz' I will update a lot more.<strong>

**R 'N' R**

**reviews?**


	3. Poll

**Couple poll:**

**LUCY-**

**Rogue**

**Sting**

**Lahar**

**Rufus**

**Laxus**

**Natsu**

**Gray**

**Gajeel**

**Hibiki**

**Oc**

**JUVIA-**

**Rogue**

**Sting**

**Lahar**

**Rufus**

**Laxus**

**Natsu**

**Gray**

**Gajeel**

**Hibiki**

**Oc**

**GAJEEL-**

**Mira**

**Levy**

**Erza**

**Minerva**

**Yukino**

**Lucy**

**Juvia**

**Oc**


	4. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**hi i'm sorry i can't post a chapter today i'm busy and i'm having a sleepover. sorry i still love you guys. but tell me how you want them kicked out.**

**LUCY-**

**gajeel-2**

**laxus-2**

**natsu-1**

**lahar-1**

**rogue-1**

**JUVIA-**

**gray-3**

**lyon-2**

**rufus-1**

**GAJEEL-**

**levy-3**

**lucy-2**

**don't forget the oc's and I might pair wendy with an oc, charle with happy or lector?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi i'm sorry about wednesday yesterday was my brothers birthday so I was really busy. I realised I've never done a disclaimer so tell me if you want me to do one.**

**previously:**

**I opened Wendy & Charle's gift smiling in excitement. They got me medical, weaponry, and plants books. And these books weren't even in store. Oh boy was she going to study. "Lucy-San I think it's time for my gift." Lily told me I nodded and looked around. Wait...Where was my gift?!**

* * *

><p>? P.O.V<p>

'I'm late' was all I could think as I scurried past the forest I was in. What was his name again Papper Lee..No...Paper Lil...No. Panther Lily that was it! He told me I would be accepted if I came with him. A real home would be nice. I started thinking of when I lastha a home. He was a great owner,But once he was killed no one would accept me in fear that I would kill them. I was hunted down and people had blamed me for the death of_. I can't even remember his name anymore it's been that long.

Today was the first day of winter. Well probably the second day of winter. The cold. The water my favorite elements. I was a water wolf, But My power was a little more weak than your average s-class mage. (?'s mage was in a guild and an s-class) If this Lily was telling the truth than I would be accepted again. If this Lily lied I will be hateful of all. As I walked I was wondering what things we would do, how my new owner would look like.

My old owner had me for only a short time and was never able to give me a name therefore I was nameless. Hopefully this owner will be how I Dreamed of, hopefully this owner would give me a name. But what if that was wrong and that owner just wanted to use me as a training dummy, or to sell me or my fur off for money.A whiff of strawberries and vanilla caught my lily said that m new owner smelt like strawberries and vanilla. I wanted to make sure this was my owners house so I leapt up through the window. Surprising and catching the humans off guard. But one particular human was confused as if she wasfocusing on something else.

I took a look around and saw...Lily! So this was the right place. He Nodded to me like he read my thoughts and said to the girl in a daze "Your birthday present finally made it" She screamed literally, she just screamed I couldn't tell what type of scream it was so I had a hurt look on my face. Lily looked shocked. "lucy, do you not like my gift?" He asked the girl that screamed. 'So her name is Lucy' I thought ,I frowned thinking was scared until she said this "No, Lily...I love this gift. can I Keep her?" Lily smirked at me and nodded. I was still in a shock, I looked around and saw everyone smiling(except Gajeel he was smirking) softly at me.

"whats your name?"

* * *

><p>Lucy's P.O.V<p>

"whats your name?'" I asked her sweetly. She looked like she had a bad past, her appearance... I don't know what it was with her But It made me love her. "I-I don't know." she responded. I was shocked, she could speak? Well then again exceeds can speak."Can I call you Frost?" I asked. She looked happy so she nodded.

* * *

><p>-_-_-TIMESKIP~STILL LUCY'S P.O.V-_-_-<p>

We left to the guild and sat at our usual seats. Juvia said she wanted to talk to us about something important."so Juvia you wanted to talk?" I questioned her. She nodded and was just about to speak hen Lisanna ran over and said sorry. e all knew what that meant but we didn't care. And then to add to the drama team Natsu came over. "Lucy your kicked off team Natsu, because you're weak and whine about everything!" They all yelled at me. We sat there bored, till juvia spoke up. Team Natsu still stood there probably thinking I would cry, Frost Glared at them and came close to me. "As I was saying, do you wanna leave this trash we called family?" She asked/responded glaring at team Natsu.

I looked around at my team and they all nodded. We looked at team Natsu and I said "I wasn't on our team, I have my own team. Plus Gray yor too late for Juvia she moved on!" I laughed while saying that. They Looked shocked, Then they looked at Frost. "We're Not Fairies!" We all shouted. before leaving the guild, removing our guild marks on the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's short, But I'm really busy I have to get ready for school. Anyways I love you all. I have a request can someone make a picture for this story. Must have my name, the story name ,and must be related to the story! BYE! 3<strong>


	6. authors note 2

**hey guys another authors note. Would anyone like to go on facebook and like my page. i'll love you even more: mavisvermillionxoxo**

**Lucy-**

**rogue-2**

**lahar-3**

**laxus-3**

**gajeel-2**

**natsu-2**

**oc-1**

**juvia-**

**lyon-3**

**gray-3**

**rufus-1**

**oc-1**

**gajeel-**

**levy-5**

**lucy-2**

**wendy-**

**romeo-2**

**oc-1**

**keep voting love ya **


	7. Chapter 7

previously:

I looked around at my team and they all nodded. We looked at team Natsu and I said "I wasn't on our team, I have my own team. Plus Gray yor too late for Juvia she moved on!" I laughed while saying that. They Looked shocked, Then they looked at Frost. "We're Not Fairies!" We all shouted. before leaving the guild, removing our guild marks on the way out.

* * *

><p>"_-_-_-_-_timeskip_-_-_-_-_" NORMAL P.O.V<p>

3 animals and 5 people aligned at the front of the Fairy Tail guild with emotionless expressions plastered along their faces. 3 females wearing corset dresses,1 blonde,1 light blunette, 1 dark blunette, 1 male wearing a tank top and baggy pants the other male wearing a black cloak that hid his face and body. 1 female exceed wore a tight Gothic dress and the male wore a blue sash with green markings on it, connecting it to the pants he wore. The last animal, this particular animal was a wolf that had white fur that was suspected to be a female. The wolf stood next to the blonde lady,as if they were related.

The first female,the blonde, had her hair as long as mavis and the same color as mavis's, her hairstyle was how meredy had her's. The second lady, the light blunette, had her fringe covering her right eye, whilst her curly blue waved down to her waist. The last young lady, the dark blunette, had her hair snake down her back, and at the end of her hair it was tied together. (like freed has his) the first male, that wore the tank top, had short spiky black hair that had red streaks here and there. Yet the last male was still unknown.

The blonde took a step towards the large guild doors, she put her hand on it But retracted it after. She had been waiting for his. She needed to do this! On the other side of the doors the guild was as rowdy as ever. So they never had changed. The blonde swiftly kicked the guild doors open,but not too hard, and entered. She had expected to just be met by silence,but was met by a rowdy guild. She and her friends walked towards the guild master, or how he is known as, Makorav Dreyer.

He looked upset, probably from 7 months ago as his 'children' left the guild. "Master it's us,we're back newer and better, ready to rejoin!" The blonde a.k.a Lucy said with a stoic voice. Makorav looked up with surprise and happiness in his eyes. He was happy,well he never got to send them off. "Welcome back children, I'll tell the guild!" The old man exclaimed. The group talked privately, and discussed about their new names,and who the man with them was.

Lucy-Misty

Juvia-Mizu

Wendy-Skye

Gajeel-Dai

Charle-Bek or Bekky

Lily- Ryo

and Frost

and their last name is... Unknown. No that is really their last name. "kaito take off your cloak?" Skye(wendy) asked emotionless. The said Kaito turned his head over to her and gave a silent yes by nodding. He started to take it off the cloak reviling a handsome man. His shiny blue hair was spiked in the right way. He smirked as he usually got these looks of awe from strangers. Makorav stood there stunned.

"well, lets go get our guild marks." Kaito said, as he grabbed Lucy's hand. Lucy and the others nodded as they started to walk out the office. Mira came over with the stamper and gave them their marks on their stomachs. Lucy had hers in gold, Juvia in green, Wendy in sky-blue, Gajeel in dark blue almost black, Black for Charle, same color as Gajeel for Lily, black for Frost, and gold or Kaito. The guild master cleared his throat and yelled " These are our new members, Misty(lucy), Mizu (juvia), Skye(wendy),Dai(gajeel), Bekky (charle), Ryo(lily), Kaito,and frost."

The guild turned their attention to the newbies, and ran over excitedly. But the team turned to a table and sat down chatting amongst each other. The guild stood there shocked, that's not what they wanted. "oi, fight me!" a voice yelled from the crowd. Lucy scowled. She knew that voice, the one that broke her. She moved closer towards Kaito. Kaito smirked at Natsu while Natsu felt jealousy. He didn't know why though.

Natsu ran over and grabbed her hand. He was confused to see a cut mark. Lucy was confused until she realised what happend, she tried to pull her hand away but he was holding it too tight. Lucy signaled Gajeel to help,so he did what he was told. "Salamander what do you think yourdoing to my team-mate." Dai(gajeel) yelled furious.

"what do you mean your team-mate, she's gonna join team Natsu!" Natsu yelled proud of himself. Lucy felt the rage she had bottled up seep through her veins. The whole group was furious. They stood up ready to punch every single person. But that was a bad idea because Natsu noticed the cut marks on their old marks. Frost jumped in front of her owner and growled at the Natsu. 'He is the one who hurt Lucy' she thought deadly.

"wait I know you, your..." he shouted. The guild was shocked,but happy they ran towards the group. They tried to say sorry and hug them, but the team walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>okay finally done. Yeah yeah i didn't post again, But I'll try hard to post on time. So Kaito is the oc. Natsu found out who they were. Uh oh. Give me ideas and I'll post more. should lisanna be nice or no. R'N'R love ya xox!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Natsu!" The guild doors burst open and Lisanna ran in. Kaito smirked and so did the rest of the group. 'Whenever Lisanna comes they forget us...Perfect!' They all thought before quickly wiping the smirks off their faces. Then they noticed a little blue exceed at their feet.

"L-Lucy is it really you?..." He mumbled sadly wearing a confused look. Juvia jumped at Happy and clasped her hand over his mouth. Happy took this as a yes. Happiness filled his eyes, kinda suited his name,right? "Shh... Happy they'll find out..." Juvia whispered in his ear.

Lucy picked Happy up, stroked his soft blue fur, and left with her group. "Charle this is your chance!" Wendy whispered into the blushing white cats ear. Kaito grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and pulled her along with him. "Wendy I'm taking Charle and Lucy for a bit." Lucy bushed. Kto did this all the time she should be used to it.

Charle grabbed hold of Happy's hand and blushed furiously. Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia pushed Frost out the way of the guild doors as they were flung open once more. This Time it was "Sting-Sama you should be more careful!" Yukino exclaimed sighing. sting nodded, he didn't want another lecture from her.

Juvia growled. 'People again!' She thought. Gray was interested in her, so he took a seat next to her. Wendy moved away. But then Levy sat next to Gajeel. 'We're surrounded by them!' They all mentally screamed.

"So, Dai was it?" Levy asked Gajeel. Gajeel groaned and nodded. Levy looked offended like she was gonna cry. "I was just trying to be nice!" Levy yelled crying,which attracted the unwanted attention of the guild. Juvia high-fived Gajeel and did a little dance.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE-~ LUCY'S P.O.V<p>

kaito dragged me around a park. "Kaito~ quit it!" I mumbled. Kaito picked me up, while I Blushed furiously, and dropped me in the lake. He jumped in and splashed everyone at the park. "Happy follow me." Charle demanded sitting at the lake. Happy doing as told did the same thing.

Charle quickly jumped up and pushed happy in the water- And happy grabbed her arm,pulling her in. "Can I have a kiss yet?!"

"WHAT?!" I a screamed. Kaito burst out laughing. 'Just great!'

* * *

><p>JUVIA'S P.O.V<p>

Gray sat near me and started talking to me. I ignored him and walked to the guilds outside area to train. "WATER SLICER!" I screamed targeting a dummy,successfully destroying it. I continued to train till I heard clapping. "Lyon?!"

**I'm so sorry! I didn't update for the first week because I had swimming and wanted a good then I tried to update the week after and found out my computer ad a ****virus****. We got it off on friday so here's the chappie. I'll also update friday from now on cause I miss you all! R 'N' R**

**it's really short sorry!**

** xox pages/Mavisvermillionxoxo/1572225012993678**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ly- I mean, who are you?" Juvia shouted. Lyon looked a bit in shock because hee was still clapping whilst he stared at her with wide eyes. Gajeel walked over to Juvia while Levy clinged to him. Gajeel groaned 'Why can't she let go!'he mentally screamed. Juvia scowled once and then once more. She had no idea what to do. Everyone wwas finding out and that was no good. "Mizu, Misty's back. Lets go" Gajeel grumbled. Juvia quickly nodded before jumping on Gajeels back.

Gajeel then ran away. "Thanks for the help" Juvia spoke in relief. Gajeel nodded his head as a 'your welcome'. Gajeel walked among the streets whilehe carried Juvia. They both talked about the new meet up and where they'll live. "G-Gajeel-l-Kun Do y-you like **Lucy**-Chan?" Juvia blushed 20 shades of red while she asked. They never really talked about their love life. Gajeel's cheeks were painted with a bit of pink. "I like _"

"Ehhh?!" She gave a soft smile as he laughed. She just had to ruin the moment by punching his head and yelling at him to go faster."G-Gajeel likes me?! Kya! Gajeel likes me!" A girl muttered screaming softly in excitement. The group known as 'Dark Tears', being a mile away still, were waiting impatiently. Charle was holding Happy's paw with a slight blush. Then Gajeel came racing with Juvia on his back of **course**.

"Finally!" Wendy groaned. Wendy's personality had taken a change for the worst. She was the complete opposite now unless you were someone from Dark Tears. Juvia back flipped off Gajeels back. "**Show** off.." Kaito whispered. But that ticked Juvia off and they got in a small fight. Lets say they're frienemies. But they fight because they have the same colour, the same element, and different gender. Lucy quickly punched them. "Shut up. I want to get this over with."They quickly apoligized before sitting down.

"Okay now. What were our have a **new member**" Lucy said motioning her hands towards Happy. Everyone nodded. Wendy jumped up and grabbed a satchel ,from nowhere, shethen grabbed a piece of was a contract. "Sign this Happy"

**The rules:-**

**1. Trust members of Dark Tears only.**

**2. ****Show**** no emotions whatsoever.**

**3. Let the group know most things.**

**Will you obey the rules. If you break them once joined face punishment of death or worse.**

**Signed:_**

Happy gulped but nodded and signed it. "Welcome Happy." Charle hugged Happy. Both blushed and everyone else went 'awwwww'. Once they had their moment they all went home. Lucy rode Frost, Juvia jumped on Gajeels back, and Charle + Happy sat on **Wendys** shoulders. Lucy summoned virgo and asked her keep the contract in case anything happened. "NO!" Lucy shouted at Katio. Kaito fake cried.

"But Lu-Lu~!" He cried. Lucy always said no to Kaito,usually because he wanted to sleep next to her. "Perv!" Juvia whispered. Kaito jumped up and got in a fight with her quickly. "What was that?!"

He growled out. Juvia growled back. "Seriously,quit it!" Lucy shouted trying to sleep. They both sighed before realising they had to sleep next to each they whimpered and got in bed.

-Timeskip morning-

Lucy burst out laughing,while Gajeel and Wendy blushed. Juvia stirred and started to wake up. "Nnng..." She mumbled before her eyes shot **open**. 'I wonder what's so funny.' Her eyes widened. SHE WAS HUGGING KAITO AND HIS ARMS WERE AROUND HER NECK! She blushed and then screamed really loud. "What the hell?!" Kaito yelled at her half angry and half asleep. Juvia blushed and rushed to the kitchen. She kinda wanted to avoid him for a while so why not make breakfast?

"What's with her?" Kaito asked,he was bothered by the fact she wouldn't fight with him. Lucy said a quick nothing and ran into the kitchen to **help**.

**That's it! How'd I go. It was on a thursday butyou don't mind do you? ho about I change it tothursday,yeah? So KaitoxJuvia or LucyxKaito? The poll is still here two more chappies and it's gone! Lots of charlexhappy ;). Pm me any ideas or message and like my ****facebook page****:**


End file.
